Lurking Shadows
by BeastboyTerrasDisiple
Summary: TerraxBB RobxRae. No flames. I suck at summeries. Enjoy, yet again no flames!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

It was a beautiful day in Gothem city, all was quiet. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing videogames and Terra was pigging out on all that was left in the refrigerator. All you could here was Terra chewing and the sounds of the PS2. Starfire was painting her nails. Raven was meditating and Robin was searching for Slade. Then Raven stormed in.

"Robin's missing!" She looked horrified, her eyes where huge and her face was red like she was out of breath.

There was now a silence that felt like forever.

"When did you last see him?" Terra said in a stern voice.

Raven answered her in a shaky voice.

"I don't know all, I found was this."

She held out a blood covered piece of his cape. Then Raven crouched down and looked at it in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Robin is missing." Starfire squealed, dropping her nail polish.

Then on the television, Robin appeared.

"Hurry there was a break in at the tower so I…….. Raven what's wrong?" Robin looked at Raven clueless of why Raven looked so upset. Out of Beastboy's frustration that his leader just now told them there was trouble and he went out to fight it himself he yelled.

"She was worried about you, bastard! And why the hell did you not tell us sooner! Oh I get it you wanted to be the big shot hero because you're too good to have a team help you fight! Huh?"

Terra looked at Beastboy with wide eyes; she had never seen him so pissed off in her short time with the titans. Starfire looked mortified; she couldn't imagine what would happen to him. Cyborg sat there in shock at all that just happened. Raven stood up and took a deep breath and looked at Robin. She whipped around and ran out of the living room. Robin was also in shock he had never seen Raven so upset and it was his fault. He turned off the screen and Beastboy and Cyborg's video game came back up.

Beastboy sat down abruptly. Terra cautiously walked over and sat down next to Beastboy, he looked down at the floor. She was afraid of what he was going to say to her. Beastboy looked at her but she didn't look back. Cyborg and Starfire slowly went to their rooms; they where not about to ask why Beastboy started the argument. Terra looked up and held her breath, Beastboy was looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Beastboy said sincerely.

"That's okay; I just haven't seen you so angry at Robin, that's all."

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry; it is not my place."

Then Terra stood up and said bubbly.

"Lets find Raven."

Beastboy stood up and followed her to Cyborg's room.

When the four of them set off to see if Raven was in her room. Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, and Beastboy decided played rock, paper, scissors to see who would knock. All of the sudden Raven flung open the door.

"I not deaf, you're talk so loudly I could here you ever since you where at Starfire's room. And I was going to get you guys so we could find Robin anyways."

Then Robin was coming down the hallway.

"Lets us now focus on the robber." Raven said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you guys know sooner, friends?" Robin said.

"Friends" Starfire said happily.

"Friends" Cyborg answered.

Terra paused before answering. "Okay."

Beastboy looked at Robin like he was a disease. Then he finally spoke. "Fine, if we must."

Then Robin looked at Raven who was looking down and asked. "Friends" Then the two of them hugged and they went to the living room to investigate on the robbery.


	2. Chapter 1

**Realms**

All that was shone on the security camera was shadow like figure appear from a white realm planted a fake piece of Robin's cape covered in blood, them leave into a black realm with Robin's research on Slade.

Raven scolded herself for being so foolish, she made such a huge seen for nothing she pulled up her hood and shook her head in disgust to her reaction. Then an odd thought popped into her mind, _"Maybe I reacted that way because, no never, how could I be interested in Robin? The guy uses ten gallons of hair jell every day, how can I be interested in him, discussing, no!"_

"Why did the robber want your research Robin, I mean if it's from another realm what use is it to them?" Terra asked.

"I don't know; Raven could you reopen the realm?" Robin asked.

"I could try."

"Great, let's go!"

The titans ran to Robin's office in the exact place the realms were opened.

"Right there" Robin pointed to a burnt part of the floor. "Apparently the robber jumped into a different realm it came from."

"What in the hell is taking Raven so long! Uhhhhggg!" Terra flopped into the door to the office impatiently.

"She'll be done any minute." Robin said with an impatient tone in his voice too. He was pacing back and forth. It had been eight long hours since Raven had been trying to get a rein action from her spell. Raven was meditating the words to the chant.

"I hope that Raven is okay in there." Starfire said nervously.

"I don't give a damn if she's okay all I care about is the bathroom, I'm going to die!" Beastboy yelled franticly.

"Shut up, you're going to make me kill you both with all this arguing back and forth and back and forth, ahhh I might as well kill myself!" Terra yelled at them.

Cyborg was asleep in the middle of the hallway, snoring loud enough to wake all of Gothem city. Terra was banging her head against the wall and Beastboy and Robin where drawing insulting pictures of each other. Starfire was reading a thick Tamerainian book. Then, finally the door opened and Raven signaled to come in quietly. Slowly they walked in, the portal was dark blue and purple lightning bolts where shooting out of it.

"Hurry, on three we jump in, one, two, three!" Raven whispered. Then they all six of them jumped into the portal. It was like going back in time, they saw everything they had done that morning. Then it all turned white and they where thrown into a huge black swirling vortex. It was like a tornado, they swirled around in circles over and over until they were thrown out in to a medieval like place. But instead of people riding on horses and knights guarding the castles there where robots guarding the castles and people riding on robot horses.

The titans exchanged glances before making a run for it. They ran to the nearest ally, where the robots would not be patrolling.

"What the hell will we do, we're stuck in a weirded out century with no clue how to get back home, and I haven't eaten in eight hours!" Terra complained.

"I'm not sure how to get home but we need to find a place to rest that's not in an ally." Robin said wearily.

"Like I said earlier, I have to pee!" Beastboy said franticly.

"Maybe we could find a hotel to stay in for a night or two." Raven suggested.

"Hey yall, I think I saw somewhere we could stay. It looked like there was a hotel around where we landed, but robots where guarding the entrance. I think they'd be suspicious if they saw us looking so much different than them." Cyborg stated.

"If we get the same outfits as the rest of them maybe we could get into the hotel without a fight." Starfire suggested.

"Hello titans, it's nice of you to drop in. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaa!" A girl's voice spoke. Then a black figure of a teenage girl appeared and in her hand was Robin's file on Slade.

"So Robby, how do expect to get you and your little pallies out of this one. I mean you honestly don't think you can win against me and my army. Do you?" The girl chuckled, snapped her fingers and her army appeared and they grabbed the other five and left him there to fight her. She stared at him and tilted her head to the side.

"I could have sworn you and your friends would be tougher to take down, but this, this is just too easy. I've wanted to test my skills, but you honestly would just be so much easier to beat. So I'll just capture you." She signaled to the robots to grab him. "To the dungeon!"

"Wait, you can't do this!" Robin yelled at her. "Let them go now! You can't do this!"

"Ahhhhhh, but I can, and I will. You can't stop me now, you can't ever stop me. Robot guards, take them away." She yelled. "I'll fight you later Robby, I will get my chance."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Starfire asked.

"First things first, we need to get the boys and Terra." Raven said.

"Maybe we could try busting through the walls with my star bolts!"

"Sure there's no harm in trying."

"Haaaaaaa!" Starfire said as she was shooting her star bolts at the bars. The bars blew up and the gate was open.

"That seemed too easy." Raven pointed out coldly.

"Well no one has tried to stop us yet so we should try to find the others. Anyway we need not stay here much longer!"

"You've got a point."

"We should try and find Robin first."

"Why Robin first, I mean aren't the others important too?"

"Well…… I thought……. he'd…… um well…"

"You thought what Starfire?" Raven said so cold it was like ice stabbing through Starfire.

"Robin is well important to me and I think we have a special bond"

"What important bond, you have nothing in common!"

"What do you mean we have nothing in common?"

"Oh, I could go on forever, like how you're older, taller, too peppy, if you'd like I'll keep going."

"What are you saying, it's not like he'd like you! Well I personally think he has strong feelings for me."

"Well I do think he likes me and I like him a lot too. We're both so much alike and that's why I think so." Then Starfire slapped her hand across the face. "What the hell was that for? Oh, I know you think Robin likes you, well get over it he likes me and I like him. He means a lot to me but he isn't always my top priority! When we see the team how about we don't tell them about our conversation? And hear is my revenge for that out burst!" Then Raven balled her one hand into a fist and punched Starfire in between her eyes. Starfire's nose was now oozing blood and Raven let out a smirk of satisfaction in her strike. Starfire looked like she had just been shot, which could have been the case with all the blood oozing from her nose. Raven still was walking toward the light with Starfire not far behind cursing.

"How are we supposed to get out now?" Terra wined.

"How about we try cutting the cell door open?" Robin suggested.

"Okay let me try it out! Huaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Then Terra through a boulder and greatly dented the cell bars. "Why don't you try it out?"

"Okay, I'll give it a shot. Maybe if I use my bomb and your rocks we could blow up the rest of the bars."

"All right, one, two, three!" Then Robin and Terra blew up the rest of the bars and the floor around it.

"Hey what's that?" Terra pointed to a half uncovered hatch door that was once under ground before they blew up the bars to the cell. It looked like the door to a safe but it was much bigger. "Do you think we could try to blow the lock to get in?"

"Okay on three, one, two, three, go!" Then Terra and Robin both blew the lock open and a horrible smell arose from under the lock.

"Oh, what is that freak'n smell, I think I'm gonna die! Uck, the smell is horrible!" Terra fussed uselessly. "God, I'd rather not of known what was under that hatch than know."

"We should go in to investigate!"

"What the hell, are you crazy I'm not going down there!"

"We have to; maybe the girl in black is down there."

"Fine, but if I step in somebody's crap I'll beat the crap out of you! Got It!"

"Okay, it's a deal." Robin mumbled while rolling his eyes.

Then the two of them jumped down into an old sewer pipe big enough for a teenager could walk through. The smell was much stronger than what they smelt before and it was now humid with the fumes. They now had traveled into a small dead end that they had to crawl into. Then the wall behind them closed and now they were stuck in a small square about to be crushed by the surrounding walls.

"Uh, dude, where are we?" Beastboy asked.

"From the looks of it we're hanging from shackles in a dark dungeon." Cyborg said.

"Well duh Frankenstein, but how did we get here?"

"Hey, don't call me that, it's just mean yo."

"Okay, I don't care all we should be thinking about is how to get out of here."

"Uh well maybe if we try to blast through the chains we could get down from here, but my sonic cannon won't work unless my wrist is free."  
Looking around Beastboy realized that the drop was so far that you couldn't see the bottom. He looked down and spit into the whole, it took about thirty seconds for him to hear the spit hit the ground.

"Yo, why you just spit into the ground?"

"To see how far it goes to drop, duh!"

"BB, get a grip, I'm sorry bout that dude."

"Sorry but hanging from here is really annoying!"

"Maybe if you turn into a bird or an owl …"

"Yeah but my wings will get stuck in the chains still."

"So turn into an animal that has no arms an' legs."

"Yeah but I can't morph into an animal with my wrists and ankles being held captive."

Then Beastboy remembered Terra and thought "_Terra please, please Terra, be careful" _he looked up like he was looking into a different place or a memory so near and close. Like the night he got his dream date with Terra even though she betrayed them that night it was so horrible and like he had always dreamt of since she had become a titan. But his memory was cut short by Cyborg's jabbering about what he should be doing to get them both out of the deep hole they were being hung from by shackles on the wall. "Well did you come up with something yet?" Beastboy now was really pissed because one he still had to pee and two he was already angry at Cyborg for completely relying on him to get them out, but all of the sudden the shackles unhooked and they both were sent falling into what seemed a bottom less hole to who knows where.

"So what's the answer to my question?" Terra gasped.

"Must you bring that up?" Robin wheezed.

"Yes, if I'm gonna die I might as well die with information!"

"Fine, yes, yes I do like Raven, happy?"

"Yep"

"Ugggghhhh"

"Well I might be able to split the ground below us in half."

"Good then try!"

"Okay" Then the floor beneath them opened up and the walls immediately slammed shut. They then landed on another metal door that swung opened when they landed on it. The ground below them was full of sludgy water. When they landed they were completely submerged in the sludge. It was like falling into toxic waste. The sludge burned Terra's body. She felt trapped the bottom was too slippery to stand on and it was too thick to swim through. When she kicked down and lost her shoe in the muck. But as she thrashed in the sludge she slammed her foot into something hard and metal. But as she thought she remembered how the hatch door opened it fell off. As she remembered she planted her feet on it and shot up. She shot out of the muck and gasped for air. Her hair was plastered to her face and neck. The muck felt ice cold to her, and to her surprise it started to harden. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around she whipped around and saw no one. Robin was gone.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Terra said while searching through the sludge. "How am I supposed to explain this to everyone? Should I just say, hey, oh Robin, he drowned in a sludgy sewer pipe, not! They're going to think I killed him, but Beastboy will still want me right?" But as Terra was searching she realized she was not alone, a person was behind her and it was not Robin.


End file.
